bookspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Urban Underground: Cesar Chavez HS Series
"No Fear"(2011) by Anne Schraff= Naomi's mother chose to live in the shadow of a bully and abuser. Ernesto hoped that someday she'd live without fear. Naomi Martinez broke the cycle of abuse in her family. She stood up for what was right. But will Ernesto now win her heart or will Clay always be between them? # "The Unforgiven"(2011) by Anne Schraff= The split in the Martinez family is real and painful. Expelled from the family, the two oldest make their own way. Felix Martinez is a hard man to love. But Naomi is determined to heal her family. And she decides to take matters into her own hands to bring together two volatile personalities. # "The Water's Edge"(2011) by Anne Schraff= Ernesto began the year a stranger in a new school. Now, with their junior year ending, the students at Chavez High are looking to the future and making plans. But what will that mean for some of them. Will they go on to pursue their dreams or will they be stuck in dead-end jobs in the barrio? # "The Stranger"(2011) by Anne Schraff= Ernesto Sandoval begins his junior year at Cesar Chavez High School a virtual stranger. He didn't want to move back to the barrio after a decade in Los Angeles. After all, he had a lot of friends and even a girlfriend. But then he spies Naomi Martinez, the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. And he falls hard # "Time of Courage"(2011) by Anne Schraff= Carmen Ibarra's larger than father is running for city council against Monte Esposito, the corrupt incumbent--and Naomi's cousin. Ernesto is a little nervous. Deep in his heart, he knows that Esposito isn't good for the barrio. But he isn't about to upset Naomi's family. So he keeps his mouth shut. # "Deliverance"(2011) by Anne Schraff=Naomi can't believe her good luck. First she gets a job at the local frozen yogurt shop. Then she gets an immediate raise. Her dream car is within her grasp. But why does the shop's owner keep staring at her so intently? And Clay Aguirre is still stalking her, trying to get her back. # "To Catch A Dream"(2011) by Anne Schraff= Dad was always depressing Abel with his pyramid stories. He was always dooming Abel to a life at the bottom of the pyramid with all the other miserable losers. No matter how much Abel struggled and clawed, he'd never get to the pineapple of the pyramid. And his mom was absolutely sure of Abel's incompetence at whatever he tried. # "Hurting Time"(2012) by Anne Schraff= Abel Ruiz is coming into his own. He's got plenty of friends. He's chosen a career path. And he's got a loving girlfriend. What more can he ask for? But when Claudia dumps him for somebody else, Abel is crushed and tries to keep his self esteem from imploding # "Leap of Faith"(2011) by Anne Schraff= The robberies in the barrio are becoming increasingly bold and unsettling. After a recent robbery, Ernesto swears he recognizes a suspect fleeing the crime scene. But is he jumping to conclusions unfairly? After all, Cruz isn't the only tattooed guy known to wear a hoodie in the neighborhood # "Dark Secrets"(2011) by Anne Schraff= At school, it seems like Naomi and Clay are just a happy couple. But there's a darkness in him. He doesn't Naomi right. He's jealous and spiteful. So why does Naomi put up with a guy like Clay? Dark secrets, every family has them, but some are darker than others. # "Unbroken"(2012) by Anne Schraff= David Morales spent two years in prison flying under the radar. Now he's determined to be a good citizen. And his luck turns when Carmen Ibarra's father offers him a job. David falls hard for a smart and pretty coworker. But can he ever tell her about his ugly past? # "Dark Suspicions"(2012) by Anne Schraff= Everyone'a little nervous after a drive by in the barrio. But then comes news of another shooting, and it hits very close to home for Ernesto Sandoval. After Naomi's neighbor and fellow senior, Roxie Torres, is shot, a homeless drifter is arrested. But Ernesto thinks Roxie is a liar. # "Winners and Losers"(2012) by Anne Schraff= Rod Garcia resents goody two shoes Ernesto Sandoval through and through. How could an outsider steal everything he'd worked so hard to achieve? He cannot accept Ernesto's win as senior class president. And he refuses to be bested by Ernesto on the track. His number one goal: make Ernesto's life miserable # "The Lost"(2011) by Anne Schraff= What is Paul Morales hiding? Pretty and popular Carmen Ibarra is excited when Paul asks her on a date. But she has to convince her family that Paul is respectable, a difficult task considering his gang banger friends. Will bad-boy Paul win Carmen's heart or is he the real deal? Category:Goosebumps books Category:Content Category:Book series Category:Book Series Category:Books